1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig used when assembling an annular seal to a spherical body of a ball joint, the ball joint including the spherical body and a spherical concave portion for receiving the spherical body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a link mechanism to be provided in a windshield wiper and the like is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-53443).
This link mechanism is equipped with a ball joint, including a spherical body and a spherical concave portion for receiving the spherical body. Further, in order to prevent water or dirt from entering between the spherical body and the spherical concave portion from outside, and to prevent the generation of contamination and rust between the spherical body and the spherical concave portion, an annular seal is assembled to the spherical body.
Conventionally, the annular seal had been manually assembled to the spherical body. However, the annular seal is comparatively hard, and it is difficult to assemble the same to the spherical body. Further, when assembling the annual seal if the annular seal is stretched too widely, there is a fear that the annular seal may be ruptured.